Dei gratia
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Mello x Matt implícito . Entiende que su lujuria, la que obliga a su carne a elevarse en noventa grados, es sólo otra forma de acercarse a Dios.


Dei gratia

Empieza en su temprana infancia, cuando van juntos a misa. Los obligan a estar allí temprano, las oraciones en latin aprendidas de memoria y la ropa limpia, almidonada, cuyo aroma hiere las fosas nasales. Ella le ha pedido llorando que no lleve consigo la gomera para lanzarle piedras a los pájaros que cantan al amanecer. Mello ha escuchado sobre la Pasión de Cristo y se pregunta si tiene algo que ver con aquello que le obliga a apretar los dientes y hacerle caso, humillado. Porque Linda es importante para él, por eso. Desea que esos sentimientos se eleven por encima de la tierra y vuelvan al lugar de donde salieron, allí en donde no pueden estorbarle en su camino hacia el número uno.  
Masticaba el cuerpo del Señor, la miraba a la luz de las velas, con las manos entrelazadas y cerca del mentón, murmurando ambos sus oraciones. Esa imagen es como un tatuaje en su corazón-le sorprendió saber que ella lo plasmó en un lienzo, con la forma de un querubín tocado por las llamas del infierno, cabalgando en el día del Apocalipsis-por lo que es indeleble al paso del tiempo.  
Hacia su adolescencia (antes de cumplir los quince años y huír) las preguntas del cuerpo daban respuestas pecaminosas. La Muerte de Jesús le amenazaba: ¿Por qué no puedes ser un buen niño, ya que morí por ti? Tormento.  
Decide que le falta comprender acerca de la cercanía entre la pasión y el amor real. Cuándo una cosa enciende la otra o si acaso son simultáneos. Linda no parece mirarlo, salvo cuando hace (o está a punto de hacer) algo malo. El deseo de elevación es fortuito, pero no se deja avasallar por eso. Además, él tiene sus propios deseos. La elevación, que significaría poder tocar a L., alargar la mano a su rostro, descubrir de qué textura está hecho. Si es suave y terso o está lleno de imperfecciones. A qué sabe su sangre, cuando eres digno de probar su carne y sientes el sabor a través de las venas.  
La Iglesia sostiene que se manchará si se deja llevar por sus pasiones. Matt le ofrece una sonrisa irónica cuando reflexiona en voz alta sobre eso y le sugiere que vea las películas eróticas que descargó en el ordenador la semana pasada, de preferencia acompañado con un tubo de vaselina fresca. Mello le dice que no es un pervertido de su calaña, sino un mártir en proceso de expansión. Y que la pornografía que se baja él no es "normal". Entonces Matt vuelve a la carga, espetándole que si sabe qué es lo que baja, ¿cómo es que sigue viéndolo de vez en cuando? Mello deja la habitación que comparten, dando un portazo, con las mejillas rojas.

***

La pasión. Fue eso lo que le arrancó del camino de la ley. Su pasión, sus celos, el odio por Kira. No había otra salida, salvo liquidar lo que era hasta ese momento y renacer como criminal.  
Excluido de la Gracia Divina desde el comienzo (el fracaso no podía ser sino eso: rencor de Dios en contra de su nacimiento ilegítimo, estaba pagando los pecados de su madre), no podía hacer más que encomendarse al Ángel Caído.  
Era la verdad de su cuerpo. Pedía lo anormal, que hubiera sido fuertemente castigado en Sodoma y Gomorra. Podía mentirle a los demás acerca de su inclinación sexual y aceptar un beso de Linda debajo del muérdago navideño, sonrojado. Pero eso no cambiaba nada. Era como si no quedara otra opción, una vez descartado el suicidio (tenía mucho por hacer, la muerte es un lujo para cobardes y fracasados). Su cuerpo, que prometía largas piernas y una figura angulosa, preparada para el pecado en más de un sentido, había decidido por él. Durante años, se castigó con cortes en los brazos desnudos y vomitando su cena poco después de ingerida. Eso sólo le volvió un ser hambriento, en busca de una saciedad que no daban los alimentos nutricios, ni los besos castos, en definitiva.  
Entonces tuvo su primera experiencia sexual, en el interior de las paredes de la Institución que lo vio crecer hasta que sus hormonas terminaron de desarrollarse. Fue como entrar en un baño caliente, calado como estaba por el frío de la duda, que volvía sus huesos quebradizos. Se entregó al erotismo recién descubierto en carne propia, con toda la entrega con la que abrazó alguna vez sus creencias religiosas. Hubo días en los que se mantenía vivo, únicamente para experimentar el placer que le sobrevenía al llegar la noche, por debajo de las sábanas. Cuando sucedía y sucumbía a manos más expertas en el arte del placer, se daba cuenta de que su alma se manchaba para siempre. Demasiado bueno como para no ser un pecado mortal.  
Pasó mañanas enteras fugado de clases que consideraba inútiles, alternando sus preparaciones para exámenes finales con cartas de disculpas dirigidas a Dios, a L., a su madre muerta, a su padre jamás conocido, a los hijos que su condición sodomita no le permitiría tener. Luego logró calmar los impresionantes latidos de su corazón a todo galope y se convenció a sí mismo de que era labor inútil. Porque esas cartas jamás podrían ser enviadas, todas deberían ser quemadas en el incinerador de la cocina, a fin de que NADIE conociera nunca su pecaminoso contenido, que podría difamarle de por vida.

***

No vuelve a rezar hasta que cae una noche interminable, entre narcóticos y delirios producidos a causa de ellos. La realidad se derrite en dolor. Jamás dejó de usar la cruz que una figura andrógena le legara, antes de marcharse en la bruma del olvido eterno, pero era más un recuerdo de quién era y la situación que le fue negada por motivos que no terminó de comprender. Su fé se detuvo por miedo, entonces y ahora se renueva, como el ave fénix.  
Y mientras que reza, puede percibir el aroma de su amante, emergiendo desde su pecho y más abajo. Su sudor se ha mezclado con el suyo. Fresas y chocolate en descomposición. Entonces sus rezos se vuelven más fervorosos. De algún modo, se las arregla para creer que su alma no está más perdida que su cuerpo. Ha sido un castigo por perder el camino –el monto de personas muertas en sus manos ha alcanzado un número superior a cien- no necesariamente por su elección sexual. Ahora sus ruegos tienen más sabor. Entiende que su lujuria, la que obliga a su carne a elevarse en noventa grados, es sólo otra forma de acercarse a Dios. Alabado sea.

***

El día anterior al secuestro obligas a tu amante para que te lleve a una Iglesia. No puedes conducir. Estás casi ciego. No te atreves a traspasar el enrejado. No te crees digno. Te alcanza con ver el edificio de lejos. Data de un par de siglos atrás, cuando los primeros cristianos se asentaron en Japón. No podrías reconocer el estilo, ese sería un trabajo para Linda. La artista de tu niñez que no te dejaba ensuciar tu propia alma. Como si quisieras no hacerle caso. Como si no te sintieras condenado. Y sin embargo, la Casa de Dios (el verdadero Dios, no ese megalomaniáco que asesinó a tu padre espiritual y se robó su puesto para seguir asesinando) parece sonreírte con sus ladrillos rojos. Decides que quieres llevar a Takada allí. Al fin y al cabo, el lugar está abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo.  
Él te toma de las manos para guiarte de regreso al refugio, a la cama para que puedan hacer el amor.

***

Elevarse una vez más al cielo cubierto por llamas y nubes de sangre. Eso es caer hacia arriba con la fuerza del orgasmo. Eso es ceder a la verdadera tentación. Como no puede hacer nada al respecto, aprieta los labios y se deja ir hacia el vacío, perdido en un éxtasis que parece casi divino, aunque lo acepte demoníaco.


End file.
